Stained hearts and torn out battle fields
by Tramatized-Tulip
Summary: Please read prologue


AN: Hey hey. Well this is my First time EVER writing a Naruto Story. I plan on updating new chapters every week! -

IMPORTANT: Well…This isn't that important but I wanted you all to know that I'm sticking with the Naruto outline, but Yes some things are changing but that's my story. Its good if you read the prologue before reading ch.1 if you aren't familiar with Naruto past ep.140, even if you are then its good to read it. I also state that there might be some spelling errors in it but I try and take most of them out.

Warnings: Soon there will be extreme Violence and deaths of Characters, Also some romantic scenes and MAYBE a bit of some kinda Sexual intercourse.. Between characters…Maybe and I say MAYBE. There is also some Foul language within this story. But altogether, mostly extreme Violence, goriness, Romance and foul language.

Disclaimers: I don't Own Naruto nor the characters in it. If I did I would be making this into the TV show. Lol.

Claimer: I DO OWN THIS STORY PLOT! ALSO SOME CHARACTERS! So please no takie!

**

* * *

**

_**Prologue-**_

The sent of blood arrange on his hands. Memories of the cries and tears of loved ones, all to be lost by death. The moon burnished the roof, in with would be his execution.The only thing that could accomplish the craving of power was by desiring death…. In deed…the moon excelled bright, the darkness dwelling over the perished ones. The splatters and nightmares of blood soon to be lived to the end…...

It has been 1 year and ½ since Uchiha Sasuke Departed the Hidden Village of Konoha to seek power. Evil power in with he could only get from Konohas worst fear, Orochimaru.Many things have came and Gone during this year….Garra and Temari have come to konoha on a mission to help out with defeating Orochimaru and the evils that came with him. Jiraiya has finally came back from his long missions, and has been training Naruto to a pulp, Also giving Naruto some new Techniques. Hinata Has at last confessed her love to Naruto, leaving him Speechless. Naruto being his Backa self, not knowing till recently that he has VERY strong feelings towards Hinata.The only problem is he doesn't know how to tell her. Sakura Has mastered many medical Techniques being at Tsunade-sama's side. Tsunade, the 5th hokage of Honoha has been trying to fix up the messes Orochimaru been causing. Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru have also been working hard to become better ninjas to serve Konohas needs…Although Ino, Choji and Shino have recently parishes in a mission down in the wind country. Leaving 3 genin from Konoha dead, Tsunade is left clueless of what to do. Due to Orochimarus attack about 2 years ago on the 3rd Hokage, The out comes were deadly.. Leaving many ninjas dead, the city in ruins and the 3rd Hokage dead. Konohas ninjas are very limited. Now that she has been losing more and more ninjas to the evils of Orochimaru she is left with 1 option…to recruit more ninjas from around fire country…So that once and for all Konoha can lay rest of Orochimaru and the other problems that comes with him… 

Knowing this she remembers of a small hidden ninja clan that the 3rd hokage told her about around 5 years ago. The Mituskuni clan was the most powerful ninja clan out of the whole fire country. They were a very successful clan who have mastered many powers from different countries and were most know for their demon like powers, a select number were said to have demons inside them. About 5 years ago the most powerful man and leader of the clan, Mitsukuni Tamaki attacked his own clan due to the powers of evil that have sullied his mind. He killed all of the clan but his brother, wife and children. Tamaki was also murdered that nigh…who killed him, is unknown to many people…after that night, many people feared the remaining Mitsukunis.They though that the only resin why Tamaki didn't kill them was because they possessed evil powers and may be useful to fulfill what he was trying to do, But the Mitsukunis that remained didn't care what people thought about them, Especially Tamakis 2 children. Due the there past, and Their Unknown Ninja Techniques, they were the ones people feared the most. It's also said that like Naruto, they have a very dangerous Demon living inside them, but unlike naruto, its not sealed away...The worst part is that there're twins, Twins with the same amount of power and determination, the determination to kill. Then it hit Tsunade…right there and then she remembered once the twins turned 15 they were heading towards Honoha to be in service ninjas. The 3rd said they wanted to help out Konoha in any way possible with their powers to show that they are nothing like their father. Tsunade had it! The perfect plan…the plan to put an end to this once and for all…

Although…She is worried about how things will turn out…. knowing they have mastered there clans techniques…watched there father slaughter their own clan…live in pain and in nightmares of the screams and blood shead.

What adventures and Dangers lay in front of them all? They have yet to find out….

The Darkened clouds enveloped the moon and darkness lingered around them. All the Man could do was use the demon inside him to escape. Even if he did, He didn't stand a chance. Any thing he would do wasn't good enough for the sins he committed. "hahaha! To think…Its actually true! The worst demons of all, in my own…" These were the mans last words before the spark of his life was enclosed by blood…

* * *

There is the Prolouge. 

Please Review it i need to know if this story idea was good

Ch.1 will be up by July 14th,2006

Im trying real hard to make a good story for every one to read! --


End file.
